Bonding and Beef Jerky
by Msynergy
Summary: After "Fragments," Kate checks up on the Sanctuary's resident tech geek.


_Bonding and Beef Jerky_

**Disclaimer:** I wish, but no, I don't own the characters/show. Don't own WoW or Jack Links either.

**Spoilers:** Season 2's "Fragments."

**Author's Note:** I really do like Kate, she's got real potential as a character and there should be more fic about her out there. I also have enjoyed the chemistry between her and Henry, and their bickering. That being said, if you don't like her/don't agree, don't read, it's that easy. But if you do, please do read and enjoy!

"You really loved her, huh?"

"Not now Kate, I'm busy."

"Yeah, because throwing yourself a pity party of WoW, Jack Link's, and energy drinks so counts as busy."

"Really Kate, I don't- Hey! Those're mine!"

He doesn't protest further, however, after she snatches a bag of jerky from the pile on his desk and a tall can from the pack on the floor, making herself comfortable on the end of his bed.

She has to smile a little at his silence. He really did want company, or else he would have kicked her out by now, much less when she stole his food. She hasn't been a part of Magnus' merry band of monster hunters for long, but she's come to understand the resident tech geek better than any of the others so far. There's something about him that she just "gets," though just what exactly she can't say. It wasn't like they had a whole lot in common, but still-

Ripping open the bag and tearing off a large piece of jerky, she's been chewing thoughtfully and watching the back of his head for a few minutes when he finally gives up trying to play his game with a sigh.

Turning in his chair and grabbing the bag from her to pull out a piece of his own, the glare he gives her as he eats has no heat, and taking a long drag from his drink he finally breaks the quiet that's surrounded them.

"Yeah, I still do, have for a while, but Gerald was there and-"

"You never made your move."

He nods, resting his elbows on his knees; eyes staring blankly at the energy drink in his hand.

"Well, this is just stupid."

"Huh?" He looks up at that.

"I mean love's not a one way street. She could have gone after you too, you know? What stopped her?"

"I stopped her."

"Huh?" Now apparently it's her turn to be confused.

"It's like I said, she knew who I was and accepted it, me. But I, I haven't gotten to that place yet."

"And you think that you're going to just wake up one day and magically be at that place?"

"No, I just-"

"C'mon, dude! You're always gonna be afraid to feel for somebody if you think that way."

"You sound just like Magnus."

"Damn, really? I better be careful or next thing you know I'll be wearing skirts and drinking tea!"

That manages to bring a smile to his face, however small. She'll take it.

"Can you even walk in heels?"

She answers his question by grabbing a pillow from the bed and hitting him with it. What she doesn't count on is how fast he is to grab another pillow in retaliation.

Energy drinks and beef jerky quickly forgotten, soon it's all out war, and the feathers are flying.

"Henry? You weren't answering and I heard noises. After our talk this afternoon I-"

That is, until Magnus walked through the door.

What Kate wouldn't have given for a camera at that moment if she hadn't been worried about consequences of their feather covered battlefield first. If ever she never wanted to get on the bad side of anyone, it was Dr. Helen Magnus. Nearly getting her foot shot off the first time they'd met had made that abundantly clear in the ex-mercenary's mind.

When the Doc simply dons that enigmatic smirk of hers, however, and gracefully leaves with only a passing remark about them paying for the apparently expensive pillows, she's sure her own face is just as priceless.

As is Henry's as they stare at each other for a long second, then immediately burst out laughing.

"That was awesome! Did you see the look on her face?" Henry managed to sputter through his laughter, dropping his now featherless pillow and back-flopping onto his bed while continuing to laugh his head off.

"I know! Man, I thought we were so in for it!" She finds herself unable to quit laughing too, dropping her own weapon and leaning against the mattress for support.

Their mutual giggle fit finally dies down, however, and she shakes her head in the comfortable silence that follows.

"It must have been great to grow up in a place like this."

"Kate?"

Neither miss the stain of sadness in her voice, but she's quick to cover with a crack of her knuckles and a snarky grin.

"Well, Hank, the next time you need someone to crash your pity party, let me know. I'm always available to kick your ass in a pillow fight."

She's brushed herself free of feathers and almost left too, when she hears him.

"Hey, Kate?"

His voice stops her at the door, but it's what's in his eyes that makes her stay as he walks up to her.

She doesn't shirk either when he reaches up to pull a white feather from her hair, even though everyone knows she's not big on all that touchy-feely crap.

Staring at the feather as he spins it between his fingers for a moment, his eyes meet hers as he offers it to her with a smile. A real one this time.

"Thanks."

She takes the proffered feather with a nod, and it's there, that something about him that she just "gets," and just maybe, what he gets about her too.

"You're welcome, Henry." She feels her own lips smile by themselves.

Waving good-bye before things get awkward, or if she's honest with herself, before _she_ gets awkward, Kate never notices the shadow that appears from a supposedly solid wall behind a tapestry down the hall from Henry's room.

Watching the younger woman leave and head in the direction of her own room, a single feather in her hand and a rather curious expression on her face, Magnus can't help but smile herself.

She'd been worried about him, the man who was like a son to her more than ever, but it seemed that the newest member of her team was skilled in more ways than one. She always did have a knack for sensing hidden talents in others.


End file.
